social_networkingfandomcom-20200213-history
Annotated Bibliography Kane
Fundraising Annotated Bibliography Kane Kanter, B. (2014). How To Train Your Attention & Be Effective When Working Online. Cosida Digest, 16-18. The amount of online user generated information an individual is exposed can distract the most focused person. It is hypothesized that brains alternate between the task-positive which helps to get things done and the task-negative when the mind wanders and daydreams. Smartphones have given the opportunity for the brain to be on at all times with a constant need to have access at all times. Methods for keeping your brain focused are to give up multitasking and put aside time for each task, read emails at set interval throughout the day, and get up and walk around. Conscious computing online tools and applications will transform the distractions into mindfulness when used in conjunction with attention training and developing productivity habits. Those working in nonprofit organizations do double duty. Below are tips for fitting social media into the workday without getting overwhelmed. · Make social media part of your morning work routine for 15-20 minutes. · Take social media breaks after completing higher concentration tasks. · Keep an eye out for photos, especially useful for Twitter. · Do your “engagement” activities on your phone while taking a walk after lunch. · Set reminders on your phone or calendar to check social channels and make it a habit. · Block out some time to schedule your tweets or updates over the week, using scheduling tools. · Don’t succumb to fear of missing out or myth of in-box zero or being caught up. · Curate information on social that helps you build expertise or knowledge for a presentation or work related tasks. · Check social channels while you wait in lines or in between meetings. · Learn how to scan and then go deep. · How you manage your attention and time online when social media isn’t a full-time job for you? What works? Fine, A., & Kanter, B. (2010). How to adjust to a 'networked' world. Chronicle Of Philanthropy, 22'' (14), 2. '' Nonprofit organizations have a hard time effectively solving social problems because they insulate themselves as a solo entity. Nonprofit organizations work hard to keep insiders in and outsiders out; instead of listening and building relationships they are pushing their messages out to their constituents and the community and dictating strategy. The use of social networks helps nonprofits break free from this insulation with the American Red Cross, the Humane Society, and the American Cancer Society as great examples of what can be achieved with social networking. The barriers to being a socially connected nonprofit is leadership. Leadership needs to lead by listening and learning, truly trusting their staff, stop fearing what could go wrong, and get rid of the canned elevator speeches that are ingrained in the nonprofit mindset. As social media becomes a bigger part of the daily lives of individuals those nonprofits that do not make changes will no longer be relevant. Lovejoy, K., & Saxton, G. D. (2012). Information, community, and action: how nonprofit organizations use social media. Journal Of Computer-Mediated Communication, 17(3), 337-353. Social media applications have many advantages over organizational websites when it comes to communication opportunities such as interpersonal engagement, interactivity, and dialogue. Computer related communications have increased the nonprofits ability to communicate with clients, donors, regulators and the general public building meaningful relationships or organizing a call to action. A study was conducted on the 100 largest non-educational nonprofits that receive at least ten percent of their revenue through donations. Information sharing is a powerful tool for nonprofits reaching a broad cross section of the public. A majority (59%) of the messages sent by these nonprofits using Twitter were purely informational with no secondary agenda. Building community is gained using Twitter by giving recognition and thanks and acknowledging current and local events. Dialogue with the community is gained by responding to the public and solicitations. The most tangible function is the action function where the nonprofit asks followers to do something. The finding of the study was information and not dialogue is the key form of social media communications for nonprofit organizations. Followers can use the information or forward it on creating a greater presence for the organization. Many nonprofits are using social media as an extension of their websites when they should be using social media as a stakeholder engagement tool. Annotated Bibliography Annotated Bibliography - Week 4 Contribution - Aimee Aballo Category:Annotated Bibliography